


Lazy Spring Morning

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, School Dances, Spring, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Spring Break has arrived at Duel Academy and everyone's taking full advantage of it.  Especially Jaden after dealing with the Shadow Riders.  When Alexis approaches him with the desire to be his date for the Spring Dance, the Hero user realizes that his own feelings for her have changed.  Fiancéshipping, mentioned Chazz x OC.  Takes place in late Season 1.





	Lazy Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know what many people are thinking, why do I have this listed as a LGBTQ+ theme when I think that most of the characters are straight? Simple, Jaden and Alexis are amongst the very FEW exceptions to that rule. I head canon them as heteroromantic demisexuals, basically meaning that they're still into the opposite sex, but emotional bonds are more important to them than sex. If you disagree with this, that's fine, just don't ask me to write these two in ANY romantic same-sex relationship. Because I won't do it. Consider this a small contribute to Pride Month if you want, but I'm just writing the characters as I see fit. I hope that you guys enjoy.

It was a warm spring morning at Duel Academy and it was Spring Break for everyone. That meant no classes for a whole week and Jaden Yuki was taking full advantage of that. The brown eyed brunette took a deep breath before saying, “Time for one of my naps.” He then nestled underneath a tree and closed his eyes. He was out in no time flat, snoring a little bit. Things had begun to change for Jaden and not just in the school social food chain either. He had started getting a little taller, same went for his twin sister, Melissa. Unfortunately for the twins, that also meant that more people began to admire them. Boys and girls who barely batted an eye at them at the start of the year suddenly took notice of them once they started looking past their dorms and physical appearances. Still, Jaden’s ‘condition’ as his sister puts it, kept him from noticing a lot of girls. Of course he knew that she meant his sexuality, but how many of his peers will buy that he’s a heteroromantic demisexual? Not too many, especially the girls.

Except for Alexis Rhodes, of course.

Jaden was surprisingly relieved when he found a kindred spirit in the hazel eyed blonde. The fact that she has the same sexuality as him made her that more appealing to him as a person and duelist. Of course they had strictly remained friends, but it was hilarious seeing the reactions of her Obelisk peers whenever they spent time together. That also meant that Melissa knew better than to buy that excuse and she had tried to hook them up whenever school social events arise. That was when she wasn’t busy getting kissy faced with his archrival-turned-friend Chazz Princeton. _Speaking of Chazz, I wonder if he’s asked Mellie out to the Spring Dance yet. Guess I’ll ask him once my nap is over…_ Jaden thought as he continued to sleep. At that point in time, Alexis showed up at the tree, panting with sweat. She was getting hounded by her fanboys again, but this time, they were asking her out to the Spring Dance.

She was getting tired of one persistent suitor in particular and he’s a thousand times worse than Chazz was.

“When will those guys get that I’m not a prize to be won? Especially that annoying asshole Harrington. There’s more to me than just my pretty face and that’s saying a lot…” Alexis asked herself once she caught her breath. She was getting sick and tired of the same old happening to her. Many of the girls on campus are severely jealous of her, but it wasn’t the hazel eyed blonde’s fault that she’s naturally attractive. Same goes for being a good duelist, but that mattered little to the boys. The sounds of light snoring hit the blonde’s ears, surprising her. She then looked over the other side of the tree and saw Jaden sleeping. “Hmm, should I or shouldn’t I? I don’t want to look like I’m using Jaden, but he’s the only guy that I trust to not do anything funny to get me alone with him…” the blonde mused to herself before deciding to go over and wake the brunette up. Alexis started tapping Jaden’s shoulder, causing the brunette to groan, but still stay asleep.

A light bulb went off in the blonde’s head before whispering in the brunette’s ear, “Jaden, I want to duel you.” Jaden’s brown eyes shot open before shouting, “You’re on!” However, it took him a few seconds to realize that he was staring into the hazel eyes of Alexis and not a challenger. “Oh, hey Lexi.” he greeted with a sheepish grin. Is it just him or has she gotten prettier than usual? Either way, he was liking the attention that the blonde gave him. “Hey Jaden. Napping, I presume?” Alexis answered back with a giggle. Jaden nodded while blushing and scratching the back of his head. The brunette let out an awkward cough before asking, “Did you need me for something?” Alexis’s cheeks turned bright red before answering in an awkward tone, “Actually yes, there’s something that I wanted to ask you… H-Have you asked anyone to the Spring Dance yet?”

“No, no one of any interest. Why, has anyone asked you?”

“Yes, but I turned all of them down flat. I’m actually waiting for the RIGHT GUY to ask me.”

Jaden remained quiet before the meaning of Alexis’s statement sunk in. _I-I knew that Lexi’s popular and she’s my friend, but I-I didn’t think that she like-likes me. Mellie will never let me hear the end of this…_ the brunette thought, feeling his cheeks turn bright red. He then felt something nudging him and saying, “Kuri!” The brunette then saw his Duel Spirit partner Winged Kuriboh appear, continuing to nudge him and saying, “Kuri!” numerous times, as if to say, “Don’t just sit there, ask her!” Understanding that Winged Kuriboh was encouraging his master to try and ask the blonde out, Jaden took a deep breath before asking, “Lex, w-would you consider going to the Spring Dance with me?” Alexis was surprised that he got the message, but he knows more than he lets on. A smile formed on her pink lips before she answered, “Of course I will.” A big grin was her only answer from the brunette.

Yep, this is one of Jaden’s better spring mornings.


End file.
